Different
by laveniis
Summary: A universe where Amidio is a completely different person.


**ahha**

Amidio was very grateful to be offered the position of the stable hand at the palace, seeing as this was the first proper job he'd ever had. Before then, it had just been little jobs here and there, and then he'd move on to somewhere else. He very rarely felt safe in places, but… being with these horses calmed him.

It was his second day working here, and the palace seemed like a nice place. He was yet to cross paths with any of the royals that actually lived here. However, he wasn't that interested. By nature, Amidio was uninterested in forming bonds. He was bad luck, trouble, and all that stuff. He wasn't used to people actually _caring_ about him, and he didn't want to hurt anyone, so he chose to stick to himself.

He heard voices approaching. He paid no attention, tending to a white mare. Man oh man, what a beautiful horse. Amidio couldn't stop brushing her, he didn't want to take his eyes off the magnificent beast before him. He hadn't even noticed the owners of the voices enter the stable, and he continued silently fawning over a horse.

"Excuse me?"

Amidio shuffled out from behind the horse and looked at the pair of people who now stood in the stable. The first one, was dressed in pink clothing, and had dark hair. The second one… had blond hair, and was dressed in much darker clothes compared to the first one. Odd, their clothes looked very expensive. Well, they just generally looked like they were expensive.

"Can I help you?" Amidio asked them, voice soft, accidentally sounding like he wanted this to be over quick. Well he did, but he tried not to sound that way.

"We came to check out the new person looking after the horses," said the one who was wearing a lot of pink. "Are you them?"

Amidio nodded.

"Yes, that's me. My name is Amidio. And you two are?" he introduced himself, nodding his head again and waiting for their own introductions.

"Ah, my name is Lorence. Nice to meet you." Lorence, the one who had been doing all the talking bowed his head. Wait, Lorence? Where was that name familiar from? Amidio was curious. "Introduce yourself," he said, nudging the young man beside him.

"Hmph, my name is Corenten. Prince Corenten." the other said, looking uninterested in his surroundings. Oh. The princes of this palace.. their names are Lorence and Corenten. Amidio blinked awkwardly and bowed very quickly and clumsily.

"Ah, Your Royal Highnesses!" he said, looking at the ground, embarrassed he hadn't realised straight away. "Sorry for my rude tone."

"Its okay," said Lorence, stepping forward and patting the back of his head, letting him know that he could stand up straight again. "You don't need to act like that." he laughed, smiling at him. Corenten puffed and continued to not look at him. "So, how do you like it here?"

"Its, um, nice." Amidio stuttered. Lorence laughed and Corenten still seemed disinterested. Not that Amidio really cared.

"Are you taking care of my horse?" Corenten asked, not making eye contact with him. Wow, this guy was kinda rude. "You better be. Or I'll have you fired." was that a threat? Yes. Lorence groaned.

"Why do you have to do this?" Lorence whined. "The guy's only been here for like, a day."

"I know, I'm just telling him that if he doesn't do his job well he won't have a job." Corenten replied. Amidio huffed softly.

"I assure you, I would not be here if I was not capable of looking after your _precious_ horse." Amidio shrugged, looking away. Corenten grunted and narrowed his eyes. Lorence tried not to laugh. Not many were able to so bravely speak to Corenten in that tone.

"Hmph, well.." Corenten walked over to his horse, and lead it out of the stables. He then let go of it, and it ran off. He watched it run away with a smug look on his face. Lorence sighed weakly and Amidio shook his head.

"Is this a test?" Amidio asked, getting ready to go after it.

"I suppose so." Corenten mused, putting his hands on his hips. "Go fetch my horse, stable boy."

Amidio shrugged. "As you wish, Your Royal Highness,"

He mounted his own horse, a mare named Daisy, and took off after the horse that Corenten had just let run free. What a childish prince, he thought to himself. Quite attractive though. Pity Amidio wasn't good with people, or wished to be close to people. It was dangerous.

In about five minutes, he had rounded up the horse Corenten had set free and was bringing it back to the stable. He could have brushed multiple horses in the time that had been wasted on catching this horse. He re-entered the stable, where Corenten was now the only one waiting. Lorence probably had stuff to do as a prince, unlike Corenten, who seemed to use his prince title to just cause trouble.

"Does this please you?" Amidio asked, bringing the two horses to a stop and leading the runaway horse back to its place. He then did the same with Daisy. Corenten nodded.

"It seems you are capable of doing your job. But, maybe I should punish you for speaking to me as if I'm not higher than you." he snorted obnoxiously. Amidio tried not to roll his eyes.

"Sure, go ahead, cause problems for your parents by getting the new stable guy in trouble over nothing." he puffed, crossing his arms. "Are we done here? Or do you need something else, Your Royal Highness?" he asked.

Corenten grunted.

"Watch it," he snarled, leering over him. "I'm the prince. Remember that." he said, his facial expression turning smug. Amidio just stared up at him, then nodded his head.

"I have a job to do, Your Royal Highness," Amidio stated, walking past Corenten and towards the horses. "And I'm sure you have stuff to do as well, so leave me be." Corenten huffed and stepped back, glared at Amidio for a moment, then took his leave.

God dammit. Who even was that horse guy? Thinking he could speak to him like that? Well, Corenten wasn't going to do anything about it, but he wondered how he had the guts. He really seemed like he didn't care what others thought of him. He wanted to make him care, make him know that his opinion of him mattered because he was the _prince_.

Corenten would certainly be paying this horse boy more visits.

Amidio, at this point in time, simply hoped the prince would not return.


End file.
